


Kara gets to choose

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: A weekend away for their honeymoon.No explicit sex





	Kara gets to choose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 blue with a twist

Kara was nervous but in a good way. She was waiting for the night of her honeymoon for long time

Lena promised her something called blue...and naturally Kara was curious.

When the blonde asked what was that. Lena's only answer was «you need to be my wife to know" oh boy...she was intrigued

They got away for a,weekend for their honeymoon and that friday after the ceremony they made love slowly and reverentially enjoying deeply to call wife to the other.

But the next day, after breakfast Lena changed her demeanor. She looked just like a tigress hunting her prey. 

"I'm explaing you right now what is B.L.U.E.

B= bondage

L= light system

U= Under me only

E= electrostimulation

We are going to have so much fun...dear wifey"

Kara gulped looked at Lena and turned on the portable red sun light. Accepting whatever her wife wanted to give her...and maybe blue would be her favourite colour after that day


End file.
